It is known in the art of magnetics that magnets and magnetic materials can exert forces of attraction and/or repulsion between each other and various magnetomechanical devices are known, including flying systems such as levitating trains. These levitators require some form of linear guideway to provide lateral stability and directional guidance. Without such a guideway the interaction between opposing magnet systems would terminate linear motion. The levitator would no longer have suspension and thrust, and would rotate to a static rest. A novel levitator is herein provided that requires not guideway, is free flying, self stabilized and fully maneuverable.
With regard to movement of the levitator hereof in space, it is noted that the earth's magnetic field has substantially parallel lines of force over any limited distance and the present invention provides for establishing an interacting tripole magnetic field by forming the turns of magnetic fields thereof perpendicularly to the circumference of the winding. With such winds, interaction with the earth's magnetic field, for example, results from coupling primarily through the vector potential field of the levitator windings and obeys Ampere's longitudinal force law to indeed produce substantial thrust in the "weak" magnetic field of the earth.